1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to mobile communications and, more particularly, to presentation of advertisements to mobile station users.
2. Background of the Invention
Globally, the advertising industry is very large and growing. To fuel its growth, the advertising industry is continually searching for new ways in which to advertise. For instance, in recent years there has been discussion of location based advertising. With location based advertising, advertisements may be presented to consumers based on the consumer's location. For instance, if it is detected that a consumer is located at a particular shopping center, advertisements for stores located within the shopping center can be presented to the consumer on his mobile station. The consumer may not be interested in visiting the particular stores represented in the advertisements, however, nor the products or services offered by such advertisements. Thus, rather than being welcomed by the consumer, the advertisements may be perceived as an annoyance.